so far away
by take-alook-at-my-deadly-fangs
Summary: Time travel powers and romance oh my please read I do not own twilight or anything else that stephenie meyer does.
1. new

Sometimes when you think you've all but lost yourself within the chaos that tends to be life, you find that you weren't lost at all. Just waiting for something to occur. This thing whatever it may be sets certain things into motion. It is the very thread of time. Every minute, every second you think , make decisions , decide, and analyze it creates a new dimension. All of the others also take place in another life in another dimension. Its all about cause and effect.

At this point you as my eyes ears may be asking what does this have to do with anything. I had to explain to be able to tell my legend. For that is what it is destined to become. My name is Bella Truth. I am a seventeen year old whose life is about to change dramatically and its definitely not your everyday run of the mill campfire legend.

I am not going to bore you with facts about me or the facts of life up until the moment that changed everything but I am however going to start with my morning.

I woke up to the smell of smoke. My foster mothers idea of cooking was well burning and not just burning the food but always attempting to take the house with it. I sighed before I shut off the alarm clock before it could disturb my half asleep half awake barley conscious minutes of peace before I had to prepare for the hell that is Lake Hill High.

Sure you have your cliques, jocks, and nerds and excetra like every average high. Unlike every other high school I am willing to bet that if you have siblings your brother didn't kill himself there.

Well that's the popular consensus anyway. Before my brother died he started to become secretive especially around me. Which wouldn't have been weird except we were twins who shared everything with each other. It was during this time period that I saw something I should have never laid my eyes upon. A golden invitation to join this secret society. Then a week later he was dead. Mom and me were the only ones left of the Truth clan. After the funeral she left me with her best friend and bolted. Leaving me behind like nothing else mattered any more.

I was so numb with grief and anger that the abandonment didn't hit till about a week later. That was when I changed from light hearted, not a care in the world Bella to someone I hardly knew when I looked in the mirror. Due to me and my brothers closeness I didn't really have any other friends.

For all I knew neither did he until he started distancing himself from me and joining up with the most popular threesome in school. My plan today since it was the first day back to school was to confront them and then spy on them. Something was going on at Lake Hill High and I have wanted to confirm my suspicions ever since the funeral.

* * *

The bell rang just as I got to school but the students I wanted to question were no where to be found. Then I saw a robed masked student beckoning me everything else seemed to have slowed down some how.

As though time had its own mind and around everything else it could normally function. Around me and this kid time seemed to have sped up. So I followed him. Closing the distance between the two of us.

I continued to follow the boy as we weaved our way through the student body. I could barely process and digest what happened next. Time stopped and two more students stepped from the shadows of the old chalk closet. Then the kid who I had been following was behind me ushering me into the chalk closet.

A familiar voice spoke as a light switch was turned on. I didn't quite catch it due to the surprise of being shoved into what was dubbed the make out room.

"What" I gripped. I was kind of pissed off.

Then voice repeated in a whisper "you are one of the chosen."

"Chosen for what time travel or chosen for the same fate as my brother" I snapped viciously.

The three figures that stood before me slowly unmasked themselves one by one. They were the students my brother had suddenly taken too. So whatever they had to offer me was dangerous. I waited for a reply but was met by silence finally someone decided to explain what I was chosen for.

Logan mars stepped in front of me. "Bella ever since this town came into being our society has existed. For main families branched from the main family which includes my family, Wes's, Meg's and your family. We all have powers of certain kinds. We are a fraternity of sorts. Every few generations a new group of four is formed.

"Then there were twins" I whispered.

Your brother isn't dead for now there is no time to explain anything further we will contact you again. I stepped out of the closet as the light switch was clicked off

The school could not have possibly ended any slower. I couldn't focus on anything that the teachers were saying. I felt sluggish and uncertain. Waiting for any sign from the prestigious three. I couldn't simply believe their words. My brother was alive how was it possible.

I was the last person out of the classroom. I walked slowly through the halls leading to the exit. Almost everyone had gone except for the remaining students who stayed after for sports. I started out looking to walk home and take a nap. As I walked under the tree that outcropped from the lake beside the school to the sidewalk I felt someone watching me.

Wes was up in the tree smirking down at me. "Bella Bella he sang softly."

I blushed as he reached for my hand as if to ask me to help him down.

I didn't wait for him I started to walk away from him. His steps quickly matched mine. Wes was handsome in a way that made girls swoon for him. He had jet black wavy hair, warm green eyes and a devilish smile but there was something about him that turned me off.

He continued to walk beside me and whistle ignoring the fact that I had all but welcomed him to walk me home. I felt his arm go around my shoulders and that's when I snapped. "What the hell do you want? Oh wait I don't care. You have never talked to me before and now you want to pretend like we are friends all due to this secret club. Well you know what I'm tired of waiting for explanations. I blame you all for what happened to my brother you got that."

Wes was stunned but he still kept up with me as I quickened my pace. He didn't deny my accusations he just whispered quietly to himself but I caught it.

" You can save him."

"Bring him back to what a rotted corpse."

" The funeral was a cover up we have his body in a safe place. This all would have been much easier if his body hadn't been discovered. After you learn to control your powers we can tell you everything and you will be able to understand it. We don't really know what happened. Your brother went back in time and when he came back it was like not all of him came back. You can start training tonight. It will take two weeks for you to complete it. If you can that is."

"Listen come by my house tonight the others will be there as well and we will tell you more."

We had suddenly stopped. We had arrived in front of my house. Then Wes did the unthinkable he leaned down and his lips grazed my ear and whispered if you don't show up tonight we won't tell you how to save your brother and with that he walked of . A car rolled around the corner and stopped to pick him up he didn't even wave or turn around.

I stood there willing my self to snap out of it. I had never had anyone that close to me. Thoughts of wicked Wes made me shiver. I forced myself to walk into the house. The slight burst of adrenalin had dissolved. My body was fatigued. It could all be chalked up to the insomnia I had been experiencing lately.

Usually when my eyes closed I had nightmares. I had found my brothers lifeless body. When he didn't come home I paced around the house. Finally I decided to go search for him. When We were little we lived right by the lake and the high school.

At night when we needed to sort something out or just think we went there.

So that was the first place I went. I searched for him for what seemed like hours. Then I found him in front of the school. He was cold so very cold. I felt for a pulse and checked his breathing not hearing anything. I didn't feel a pulse. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed 911. By the time the ambulance got there I had gone into shock. Everything from the point of finding his body to the funeral was a blur. The horror of the seconds before and finding his body was crystal clear.

Never the less I fell into a deep well needed dreamless slumber. When I awoke it was almost seven. Wes's words came back to me. If you don't show up we won't tell you how to save your brother I shivered.

I didn't have a curfew from my moms friend and my foster parent but I knew I didn't want to lie to her or make up something so I waited another hour and snuck out right before she left for her bowling league match.

I crept across the yard. Once again I could feel that someone was watching me. I suddenly felt very conscious of all of my movements. I made it to the sidewalk and started walking in the direction of Wes's house. Then I heard the roaring engine of a motorcycle. It came closer and closer. I had walked almost a block by this time. Motorcycle pulled up beside me. I could immediately tell that it was Wes. He handed me a helmet and motion for me to hop on. I don't think I had ever felt terrified of a motorcycle. What terrified me was having to be that close in proximity to Wes.

I grabbed helmet from him unsure of really riding on his motorcycle with him. He revved the engine and I got the hint. I climbed on, as I secured my thin arms around his waist. Once he was sure I could handle myself he pressed the gas and we sped through the streets. He sped up and I held on tighter. I could have sworn I heard him chuckle to himself.

It was the longest ride of my life but I clung to him just like he wanted me to for fear that I would fall off. Our bodies seemed to have created this friction. Like kindling a fire. He was warm and I needed warmth. We pulled into his garage and the spell was broken. I felt light headed.

He lead me to the pool house. Meg and Logan were waiting just inside on the couch sitting far away from each other. They stood up and it was clear we wouldn't be "training" in the pool house. We started off walking along the path that lead towards the forest. Wes's family owned about two acres of land which meant that they owned the forest set back away from the neighborhood of mansion sized houses. In this small town you were either rich or poor. There was and still is no in between.

There was tension in the air. Everyone seemed to be holding their breathe as we stepped into the forest. The forest smelled of pine and rain. All of the trees stood tall looming over us. The darkness enveloped the trees but oddly enough I could see in front of me. It was as though our bodies deflected the dark.

The trees thinned and we came out to a meadow. The moonlight fell over the meadow and I was in awe. The meadow seemed peaceful and calming. For a second it made me forget everything but myself. Wes came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He was chanting softly and my body relaxed in his and my training commenced.

All of us were in another realm of consciousness. Here instead of vulnerable I felt invincible and then they began to attack and I fought back. As they attacked they explained their powers. Wes controlled fire, he could stop time and fast forward it. Meg could control water , she could stop time, and she could turn things into ice. Logan could control earth, stop time and control other people to limited amount of actions.

By attacking me they could waken my powers. By awakening my powers I could learn to control them. They couldn't travel through time and I was my brothers last hope.

I could control the air and fly so far which only helped me deflect and dodge their onslaught of brutal attacks. Then came up to me from behind and slapped my butt. I got angry and felt the fire come out of my hands and lick at his feet missing where he had been a millisecond before.

Everything stopped for a minute. I looked around at them and they seemed shocked. Apparently no one had ever been able to use and control more then one element.

I faced off against Meg and was soon able to control water. When I began to face off Logan I began to feel fatigued.

Then I fainted. Just before slipping into unconsciousness I felt arms wrap around me to break my fall.

I awoke in a cold sweat. My head was in Wes's lap. I bolted into a upright position away from his lap and everything was the same as before. The silence was deafening. We said are goodbyes and made plans for tomorrow night. I didn't realize how late it was until I got home. The house was dark as I crept up to my room I looked at the alarm clock it was almost three in the morning. I yawned and quickly fell asleep.

The next two weeks went by rather quickly. Wes walked me home and Logan picked him up from my house. At night we met and trained till about 3 am. It got dangerous when we trained and since my body wasn't used to exerting the power and it couldn't keep up.

Eventually the time in which I could exert my power increased. My powers also strengthened. I had just learned how to travel back to the time my brother was trapped in.

I got home. Energy coursed throughout my body and adrenalin ran through my veins. I liked it but I wouldn't be consumed by it. All I wanted was to save my brother.

The next night I planned to go back to the early nineteen hundreds Chicago and save my brother. I slept that night and the nightmare came. Instead of instilling fear in me it only served to strengthen my resolve. I got ready for school an hour early and opened a text book. During the time my brother went back ,there had been an outbreak of influenza. I pocketed a handheld bottle of hand sanitizer. Just thinking about the unsanitary ways the disease could have spread in that time period. I put all the extra time I had into brushing up on the time period I planned to temporarily become a part of. To school I wore a cream colored shirt and long skirt. I waited until lunch and headed off towards the lake.

The forest which wrapped around a partial part of the lake. I could now feel Wes, Meg and Logan's presence when they came near. A gust of warmth blew towards me and I knew it was Wes. He grabbed my upper arm and whipped me around.

"you can't do this" he whispered

"Watch me" I sang

He glared at me and his grip tightened. "I am going with you then."

"We don't know how this is going to take and its going to look funny if we both disappear at the same time."

" Your right but If I go with you then we will be able to make our search for him go faster. The more time we spend in that period the more dangerous it will be."

" I know" I replied grudgingly

"Meg and Logan are going to cover for us" Wes sighed. He smiled then and it reached his eyes. It didn't fool me any. He was hiding something.

" You do know that this is probably more dangerous to you if I slip up you die."

He looked at me and said nothing as if actually rethinking his brilliant plan. "Anything for you my love" he sang

* * *

I wanted to puke but held back. If anything he was just a friend what was with his sudden flirtatiousness? Then I felt something it was as if a hand had grabbed my shoulder. It jerked me back with such force that I started to fall back. Wes who had been gripping onto me was falling with me I fell into the deep part of the lake and Wes fell on top of me. It knocked the wind out of me and I thought of Chicago and the time I wanted to travel. Shutting my eyes tightly I thought it again and again. When I opened my eyes we were still in the depths of the ice cold pond. I forced myself to breathe under the water imagining a scuba divers mask around my face and Wes's. He gave me a thumbs up and we started swimming towards the surface. I broke the spell for the scuba diving masks and looked around Wes hadn't come up yet. I started to panic. What if he had gone to breath the oxygen in and accidentally inhaled water?

Just as I was about to dive back under I felt someone or something grab my ankle. I yelped. Then realized it was Wes. I heard a shout from a distance we had been spotted and all thanks to Wes's little prank we had unintentionally drawn attention to ourselves. I watched as someone dove in to the cold water. The person probably figured I was drowning. Wes came up and I told him to swim away now that I had to play the part of damsel in distress.

He swam in the other direction of the opposite shore. As my rescue swam towards me I began to flail. Then his arms grabbed me around my waist. I instantly relaxed in his arms. He swam back to shore while carrying me in his arms. We made it to shore and he laid me down. His cool emerald eyes made me feel warm. I sat up and looked around.

My head throbbed slightly. It was a side effect from the time travel apparently. Everything came into clearer focus. My rescue had bronze hair. He was saying something but I couldn't focus. He was dazzling me. I shook my head and although it made me slightly nauseated. He gently shook me and his voice finally reached my ears. " Are you okay?"

I nodded and the tension that was in his face faded. He looked grim but his voice reminded me of wind chimes.

He looked at me his eyes searching mine. Then his eyes traveled down my body. I looked down and noticed that my choice of clothing at the moment sucked. Everything was see through I had managed to buy a black corset but everything else was displayed for his viewing. His time was unlike mine and what he was seeing right now was close to taboo for him. Thank good he could only see skin and not any of the more private parts of my body.

I blushed crimson red. I stood up but my body felt fatigued. I started to sway but my mysterious hero caught me. "Why were you out in the lake at night?" he asked

" I was pushed into the lake and the cold sort of knocked the air from my body. I guess I panicked." I shivered then and my picked up his expensive looking coat and draped it over my shoulders.

"My house is pretty close to here maybe I could find something a little less wet for you to wear while we dry your clothes by the fireplace" he suggested.

" I wouldn't want you to do any more for me than you have besides I don't even know your name."

"It's Edward Anthony Mason. Just who might you be darling.?"

" My name is Isabella Marie……… Swan I replied thinking of my biological fathers name." My last name might make me sound conspicuous or something.

Edward smiled at me a gorgeous, innocent and dazzling half crooked smile. " well Isabella if you are worried of my intentions I assure you I am the perfect gentleman and I will not harm you nor will I violate your….. ho honor.

I looked at him and then searched the darkness for a sigh of Wes. There wasn't any sign of him.

"Well Mr. Mason I am thankful that you have thought to go to great lengths to help me out but surely your parents will think ill of me."

" He then replied coldly. My father has passed away and my mother and sister are in their rooms resting a disease of some kind seems to be spreading."

" I'm sorry Mr. Mason I should not have just assumed how silly me"

" It is quite alright and Miss Swan please call me Edward.

" Edward please call me Isabella."

Edward supported my weight as we headed for his house which turned out to be quite massive. We walked right into his parlor and I stood there taking in his early nineteenth century household. The pictures from my freshman history project hardly did it justice. I heard his foot steps coming down the stair case and smile waiting for him to bring me some dry warm clothes.

" Where is the powder room?" I asked and he gestured for me to follow him. I followed him and he opened the door for me. I gasped the bathroom was quite large. It was very old fashioned to me but I liked it all the same.

I stepped in and he shut the door behind me I peeled off my sodden clothes and put some underwear on. I then proceeded to put on the corset which was white. I couldn't tie it all and it was a little tight. I would have to ask for Edwards help. I blushed just thinking about it gave me butterflies which was a completely unfamiliar feeling to me.

* * *

_EPOV_

_I waited as Isabella changed into proper clothing and settled on the piano bench playing one of my favorite songs. Debussy. I couldn't stop thinking about her. She had beautifully, intelligent deep, chocolate brown eyes. I blushed when I thought about pulling her from the frigid lake. I blushed crimson. I was pretty good at being able to read people but somehow this Isabella had me stumped. _

_In the entry hall she had dropped something that resembled a small purse. I picked it up fingering it for a moment. I unzipped it. Time seemed to have slowed down somehow. I felt bad for going through a strangers possessions but something was nagging at me. _

" _Edward can you help me lace up the rest of the corset?"_

_I walked down the hall towards the powder room. My hands became sweaty. I zipped her purse back up. My collar felt tight I loosened it before knocking on the door. I reminded myself that I had done this for my little sister a couple times. It was nothing to be nervous about._

" _Come in Bella's small voice" replied to my knock. I hesitated before stepping through the threshold._

_I stepped up to her. Her back was facing me. She sat down on the edge of the bathtub. Her scent attacked all my senses. She smelled like strawberries and something else that I couldn't quite place. It was intoxicating and she was almost naked. I fought with myself. I barely knew this girl and she barely knew me. I kept my promise from before. I am a man of my word. I had never felt anything like this before. I hardly knew this Isabella. Perhaps her family would allow me to court her. I shook away the thought as it started to form. It seemed as though we had known each other forever. Not just an hour or so. _

_I quickly started the task at hand helping miss Isabella with her corset. I left her purse by her pile of sodden clothes while she was still facing the other way. I shut the door behind me. I had never had to do such a hard thing. Isabella tempted me and she was definitely hiding something. _

_She had called out for someone in the lake and when we got to shore she had looked around as if she had never laid eyes on any of the surroundings. I sat back down on the piano getting ready to compose a musical piece. When I needed to think the piano was an escape of sorts. _

_I didn't hear when Isabella came out because I had fallen deeply into my own little world. I turned around and there she was. She was in absolute awe of what she had just witnessed. I however was embarrassed._

_She laid her damp clothes by the fireplace and walked over to me. " can you play another piece" she asked gently I gulped and put my fingers to the ivory keys. Playing moonlight sonata. A calm seemed to have swept through out the parlor. Just as I ended the piece their was a knock at the door. I went to the door. Who could it be?_

_It was a young man. Hi Mr. Mason. I am searching for my fiancée she tends to be very accident prone. Isabella had come to the door and the sweet smile that had just plastered her face now looked murderous. I opened the door all the way to reveal that she was in the entry hall with me. Is that why she had resisted coming with me when I first suggested it?_

_The man grabbed her upper arm to rush her out and she mumbled trying to resist looking like she would do anything to stay with me. "Isabella we have to go now" he whispered close to her ear. The motion came across as possessive. I felt a wave of jealousy rush through me._

" _Unhand her" _

_Wes finally looked up at me. " why should I?" he asked boldly. Something wicked came into his eyes then as he looked at Isabella. I felt rage build up inside me. My body felt as though it had a mind of its. That's when I punched him. He dropped to the ground letting go of his hold on Isabella's arm. I could have sworn I saw a small fire start to ignite itself in his hands as he got back on his feet. _

_Isabella stepped between us just as he rushed at me and he punched her instead of punching me. She crumpled to the ground. All of the rage left the mans body and he rushed to her. What had he done? I rushed to her and we carried her back into the house. He whispered something to her but I caught it "why did you not stop me?"_

_How could she have stopped the fight? What was going on. I'm sorry Mr. Mason I don't know what came over me. Our parents arranged our marriage from the time we were born. She has never wanted to marry me. When I found out that she was here with you something in me just snapped when you opened the door and Isabella was behind you. He seemed truly sorry for hitting her. Something in me just got an awful feeling about him. Once again I couldn't put my finger on it these two were hiding something._

_He reached out his hand oh and by the way I'm Wes Black. He grinned and t reached his eyes but it wasn't warm. The smile was cold and calculating. I told they could stay the night in the spare bedroom. Wes carried Isabella to the room and came back out to the parlor. I went to the bathroom and I noticed the small purse was still where I had placed it. _

_That feeling came over me again. I opened the purse and looked inside._


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

I reached into the purse pulling out a small bottle and a silver locket. I opened the locket and saw Isabella and a man in a black an white photo. They looked like siblings not lovers. They had similar features and looked to be about the same age. The picture had been taken some time ago by the looks of it.

I figured the bottle was a perfume of sorts so I set it aside. I looked at the locket again. I studied the picture. This man I had seen him in the hospital earlier today when I brought my father in.

He had been sleeping serenely. His skin as pale as Isabella's.

In the sick ward people were moaning and dying. I couldn't stay there with father once we put him in the ward which was over flowing with the sick and the dying. I could tell however that this boy was some how different. He wasn't moaning or complaining and tossing within his sleep. He laid there and then somehow as if he sensed I was there he awoke.

He sat up slowly gesturing me over to his cot. I handed him the water and he drank as though he hadn't in days. He went to speak but it was horse from sickness and not using it often. Then a man who I presumed to be a doctor stepped into the room that was set aside from the sick wing. He looked at me and the young man in askance.

"He replied its okay. I have been asleep for days haven't I?"

The doctor nodded. "We did not know what was wrong with you young man. Someone found you lying by the lake but you were breathing on your own just fine. You will have to excuse me we are under staffed and with the epidemic we do not have many hands"

Another doctor stepped in the room right after the other had left. The young man ignored and gazed at me. Something in his eyes bothered me. It was as if he knew something I didn't.

" I guess I have not had the honor of company while I slept will you stay for a while. I nodded slowly.

"Hi Charlie I am the head doctor Carlisle Cullen. I have been waiting to speak with you I am the one who brought you in."

**JUST incase you are wondering Charlie was named after his father so he is really Charlie junior.**

I finally looked up at the doctor startled by his features. His eyes were a color I had never seen. They were onyx. His skin was almost translucent it was so pale. He touched my shoulder. It sent a chill up and down my spine. He was so cold. I shivered. He looked like he wanted to say something to the young man lying in front of me.

He coughed slightly. Dr. Cullen didn't reveal anything in face. It was as though he had put on a mask. I couldn't read him at all. Carlisle told him he needed to talk to him about something in private. He nodded and then promised he would only be a few moments. Apparently he wanted to say something to me. Carlisle promised he would be back after he attended to his other patients.

" When you go home could you do something for me? It seems that I left a precious object of mine by the lake, a book."

"By the way Charlie I'm Edward" Charlie smiled like he already knew what I was going to say before I said it. I looked down and noticed the little heart my sister had drawn with my name in it on my shirt collar.

" Did your sister do that?" he asked as if he already knew that as well I nodded but looked at him strangely.

" I can't read minds or anything strange like that I have a sister to I know what its like."

I nodded and he grinned again something flickered through his eyes. I shut my eyes tightly shaking off the feeling I had just received from him. I could tell that he loved his sister and was genuine. I told him I would get his book for him when I on my way back home.

End of flash back

I chuckled to myself remembering what I was doing by the lake when I heard Isabella's shout. Was it a coincidence though? I just happened to be in the right place at the right time to save his sister or was there more to this than what met the eye?

I placed everything back in the purse and brought it out to the living room were Wes lay on the floor near the fireplace. He watched the fire as if in a trance. I sat down at the piano once more just as I put my fingers to the piano keys I heard the most terrifying blood curdling scream.

Wes and I bolted to the guest room at the same speed. We slammed open the door and rushed into the room turning on the light. Isabella was still in bed and she was still asleep. Yet somehow she was weeping. Her little body shook. I looked at her face to see if the swelling had gone down. Amazingly it had.

My gaze lowered to her full lips and I felt this terror rise up in me. What could she be having a bad dream about. Wes rushed to her side forcing me to move away from her. He was jealous. I could read it all over his face as he pulled her up into a sitting position and held her in a protective embrace. He rubbed circles on her back. I felt a wave of jealousy come over me. It was like nothing I ever felt before. Isabella seemed to have calmed down some. Then I heard foot steps. My mother walked into the room. "I woke up when I heard her scream" she nodded towards Isabella.

"Edward I'm not going to ask but I really wish you weren't naïve. You shouldn't just invite strangers into our home and its late." she paused and lifted a hand to her forehead.

I noticed that her breathing was labored just like fathers. I would have to bring her to the hospital tomorrow since it was already well into early morning. I brought mom back up to her room and tucked her in. When I carried her up the stairs she felt like a bag of feathers. That worried me even more. She had lost a significant amount of weight in the past couple days. I went to check on my sister. I clicked on the light she was still asleep it had to have been at least a day and half I walked over to her and shook her.

She wasn't breathing. Her bare shoulder was ice cold. I crumpled to the ground. She had passes away and I didn't even think to check on her. Consumed with grief sobs wracked my body. Then I looked at her lifeless form. She had started breathing again. Tears of joy leaked in trails down my cheeks.

Wes came up behind me. I think it time that we brought your Mother and sister to the hospital I nodded. I went into Isabella's room and shook her awake half worried for her to. She had been asleep for quite awhile to since the accident. When I told her I needed her help something flashed in her eyes .

I decided I could wait to tell her about her brother. Maybe she already knew her brother was in the hospital. Also how I would explain I knew it was her brother without telling her I had snooped through her private possessions.

We dressed in proper clothing since there was a chill in the air. We all got in the buggy and started out towards the hospital in silence. Wes sat close to Bella. My mother cradled my sister in her arms. I looked at the road ahead a million thoughts rolling through my mind. I was confidant and scared for the first time in my life I felt as if all I could do was watch my family die. I had just met the most wonderful intelligent women and she was taken. We arrived at the hospital.

Bella's POV

Edward shook me awake. He told me he needed my help. I cringed at the word. It had plagued me through out my most recent nightmare. I decided my anger at Wes could wait. I had to help Edward now.

Thoughts of his family ran through me. How sad. Wait a minute his Mother, His Father and his sister are all sick he might be sick too. He stayed awake for so long. He jumped in a freezing lake to save me. What the most was I had to let time run its course I couldn't interfere. If Edward's fate was to die in this epidemic then I had to let it be.

I shivered and Wes took the opportunity to pull me closer to him. In that moment I realized something. He wanted to make it look like I was taken. He was being possessive. We hadn't done anything to find my brother. Wes was hiding something and why had he insisted on coming here in the first place.

All of my thought ceased when we arrived at the hospital. I helped Edwards mother out of the old fashioned car. Edward carried his little sister to the sick ward. Wes disappeared once we got in the doors. On our way back to the buggy we searched for Wes. Then I heard a muffled voice coming from one of the rooms. It sounded like my brother.

I whipped around. "Charlie I called out" I felt like I wanted to cry and laugh at the same time I rushed into the room me and Edward had just walked by. The tears that had threatened to spill out moments before slid down my cheeks. Then time stopped. I rushed to my brother nearly suffocating him as sobs wracked my body. Charlie stroked my hair. He looked up at Edward, "I see you two have met."

I looked at him funny. How did he know Edward?

Charlie just grinned at me. I can tell you we met earlier today and I sent him after you well I sent him to the lake which is where I knew you would be. Listen to me. He looked at Edward and then back to me. "Listen to me Bella. It has been arranged for you to marry Wes. I spoke out against it at the wrong time and he nearly killed me. When I went back in time to try an undo the arrangement he came with me. When I went to go back to our present time he we started arguing. I don't know how or why but somehow I got stuck here."

He looked around and that's when I poured out everything about mom ditching finding his body the nightmares, my powers. After I was done he looked taken aback. He had no idea that he hadn't even been at his own funeral. I stopped letting him take everything in. Then I told him how I got here and how Wes was around here somewhere.

He took in all that information. Then he sighed. In that case you need to pretend like you never saw me. Stay with Edward. You will be safe from Wes if you stay with him. Listen Wes is obsessed with you. He will do anything to have you. He is crazy. He may even try to kill Edward.

I flashed back to earlier. "He already has I whispered."

"Then you need to make Edward take you back to his house now. Don't do anything to anger Wes or anything that might let him think you know anything about him. Act as if you never spoke with me or saw me okay. I'll make up something to tell Edward trust me okay."

Charlie winked at me and unfroze time. He whispered something and Edwards ear. Edward nodded and we both walked out of the hospital. We rode back to Edward's and locked the door behind us. All of a sudden I had the sudden urge to hear him play his piano. It would take my mind off of everything. I loved hearing him play.

I sat down beside him on the small piano bench and waited. We stared at each other at first we said nothing.

Then I felt his fingers lift my chin. He was so warm and his gentle emerald eyes just pulled me in. I felt as if I was being electrocuted but I liked it. His lips crashed into mine and mine to his. It was the first time I had ever felt this way about anyone. I couldn't stop myself. It felt so right. Then Edward slumped on to my shoulder abruptly stopping the kiss. I could feel his forehead through my clothes it was on fire.

I felt his forehead with the back of hand. He was hot to hot. He had caught the Spanish flu. I carried him over to the coach. I realized I didn't even know where his room was. I went to the kitchen hopping to find something cold.

I found what I was looking for and hurried back to Edward who was sleeping peacefully on the couch. I gazed down at his face and realized that my feelings toward him were genuine. What the hell was I supposed to do now? Everything was going downhill fast. I had to find away to help my brother without Wes knowing that I know everything. Edward was sick and if Wes came back I wouldn't be able to protect him without revealing my powers.

Why does everything have to suck so bad? I slumped down and for the first time in a while let my emotions run free. A knock at the door startled me from my thoughts. I tried to look out of the window. It was pouring and dark. All hopes of seeing who was at the door faded. I walked slowly to the door and the person continued to pound at the door. Who could it be at this hour. I opened the door and Wes looked back at me smiling and evil grin.

I felt frozen in fear and that moments hesitation was going to cost me. Wes froze and grabbed me pushing me against the wall. I wanted to scream but no one would hear me and in my current state it would be impossible. I couldn't move I couldn't all I could do was watch. His hand gathered the material of the dress up until it revealed my thigh.

He carried me to the room and started to remove my clothing. "I heard you and Edward I know he's laying unconscious on the sofa. I know you want me Bella. You do not want pretty boy over there you want me." He nodded towards the parlor. He looked back at me and I realized he was crazy. He couldn't really see me. He only saw who I was on the outside. His gaze was filled with lust. " You know Is ah Bella I saw Mr. gentleman kiss you maybe I should go kill him he is supposed to die anyway." He laughed half crazed half unsure. I knew he couldn't really do it would ruin the flow of time but that didn't mean he wouldn't hurt him. He turned to Edward than back to me. " or I could unfreeze you and you can let me sleep with you." He cupped my chin and looked right into my eyes.

"I'm going to unfreeze you. Don't scream or I will freeze you and rape you he spat." I knew I would have to keep him talking and somehow develop a plan to stop him without killing him.

He unfroze me and I asked him the first thing that came to mind "Why Wes why are you doing this?" His eyes lit up at the question. " If you are so smart why don't you figure it out."

My head hurt and my heart hurt as well. Something throbbed like a migraine in my head. Then I remembered. Charlie and I were just going into 8th grade and it was the first day back to school. Wes was the school hot shot, Mr. popular and he thought he could boss everyone around. All of the girls whispered about him. They adored him. I however wasn't charmed by his looks.

I watched as Wes jumped up on a lunch table. " Isabella where are you" he hoped from lunch table to lunch table. He knew where me and my brother sat. He jumped down from the table adjacent to mine. He pulled me up from the table and wrapped his arms around my waist.

" Stop it get off of me" I yelled.

Charlie got up from his seat beside mine. "Get off of her" he thundered. He stood up his fist clenched and decked Wes. Who crumpled to the ground. Wes jumped up. A lunch aid stopped him from hitting Charlie. He shoved the aid off of him and pointed to my brother. " Mark my words if I can't have her which I will than no one will. There can only be four of us. YOU HEAR ME." The dean grabbed my brother and they were both hauled off to the principals office. Mom was called and we were both suspended.

We got home and all I could do was cry. I couldn't eat or sleep. Then something or someone made me forget and I went back to care free clueless Isabella.

I snapped back to the present. Wes laughed. "So you remember. Good. I guess I can take the story from there. For my whole life I have been destined for one thing. Our families pick our brides. You are mine. We can never marry one another. You are the only exception. My father was deeply in love with your mother. His love was both unrequited and forbidden.

When he heard your mother had run of with Charlie Swan and gotten hitched he was infuriated. Then he threatened to kill Charlie. Your mother stopped him by offering her body. You see Isabella you are Charlie's daughter but your brother is not. He is my brother too and he inherited my fathers genes too.

Right after the incident in middle school I came home pissed off that I had been sucker punched by him. I argued with my father. He sat me down and told me everything.

Afterwards he drank and when he was drunk he would hit me. All of the pent up anger in him was released onto me. It was your mothers fault she couldn't keep her legs closed. She slept with my father and your father at the same time. HE ABUSED ME. HE PUT ALL OF THE BLAME ON ME. THE ONLY WAY TO REDEEM MYSELF IS BY MAKING YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH ME.

"NO" I shouted

"You know Isabella we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Edwards waking up maybe I should go put him to sleep for good."

I stared at him. "YOU'RE A LIAR" I spat.

"Now now Isabella maybe you shouldn't say such nasty things." He froze me again. He lifted me and cradled me in his arms. The gesture was loving to him but it only disgusted me. He proceeded to walk past the parlor down the hall completely forgetting Edward who was now sitting up.

Edward mouthed that he was going to go get my brother. I prayed that my eyes conveyed the seriousness of the situation. My kiss with Edward seemed to have sparked Wes's madness. He laid me on the bed and ripped the borrowed dress off of me. It lay in tatters. His kisses trailed down my neck past my ear. Wes was violating me and I couldn't do anything to stop him. I had gone completely numb. He unfroze me making sure I could react privately to his violation. I screamed at him till my voice was horse. He held me down to the bed with such strength that I couldn't call upon any of my powers. Time traveling had sapped all of my strength. My voice could no longer reach him

I prayed and prayed that Edward and my brother would be able to stop him in time. My prayers seemed to be falling on deaf ears. Wes continued to kiss me, lick me and nip at my body. After that I blacked out.

EPOV

I crept out to the car and started the engine. I had gone completely numb my body ached. I had heard the whole entire thing. Precious innocent Isabella was in danger. I flashed back to earlier that evening. In the hospital her brother had whispered "keep her safe if worst comes to worst come and get me. Leave Wes behind and head straight home." I nodded something was definitely going on.

When I got out of the buggy I could barely make it to Charlie's room. He was wide awake and I was panting. Just noticing that my clothes had been soaked from the rain. " Isabella's in trouble. My house is right by the lake" I whispered. I collapsed to the cold floor. Dr. Carlisle entered the room rushing to me. He looked back to Charlie who was already rushing from the room.

Dr. Carlisle didn't ask any questions he just brought me too see what was left of my family. He told me my father and my sister had passed away. I wept for them. It felt like my world was crashing down on me. I couldn't bring myself to get my mind off of Isabella. I was sure I would never be able to see her again.

CPOV

I got to Edward's. Rushing to where I knew Wes and Isabella were. He was raping her. She was unconscious and he was on top of her. I caught him by surprise and knocked him out. I held my unconscious twin sister. I should've gone with her. For the first time in years I wept. I had fallen into Wes's trap. He had blackmailed me and separated me and my sister. I had been blindsided by him.

At first I had thought Wes had changed but then he threatened to kill my mother so I would join him in the cursed circle. If I didn't join then my sister would have been forced to. She would be at the mercy of Wes and I couldn't let it happen. I tried to go back in time to stop it all from unfolding but Wes had stopped it almost killing me in the process.

Somehow I found myself in the early nineteen hundreds stuck there somehow. I could see everything and hear everything but I couldn't move or wake up. I knew I was in a hospital of some sort. I heard and saw all the sickness and I knew I had to act fast. I tried with all my might to wake up. A month went by and I still hadn't made any progress and then mom came. She told me she had to use the last of her power to bring me back to life.

I couldn't stop her. She was exchanging her life for mine. Before she died she told me setting the story Wes had spat in my face straight. " You are both Charlie swan's children. Your sister is on her way. When you get back to our time with your sister go to Forks Washington. Your father will be waiting there. Then she simply disappeared tears trailing down her cheeks.

I touched both Wes and Isabella's bodies half tempted to leave Wes stranded in 1918. Everyone Who we had come into contact would forget us but I had faith that Edward and Isabella would somehow reunite. When we all arrived back at the black's estate Meg and Logan were waiting for us. Meg and Logan rushed to Wes's side. They were like his little pets. Their leashes were tight and I wouldn't be able to persuade them to not come after me. It felt good to be back in my body. Which I had automatically returned too.

I walked back into my mothers best friends house casting a spell to make everyone in town forget I had died. My mothers friend wasn't home I crept up to Isabella's room. I grabbed our savings which would be enough to transport us to Forks Washington.

Isabella was still unconscious. I erased her memory of ever time traveling back to save me. She woke up and I told her we were going to go see father in Forks. She looked confused. She knew she had gone back to save me the previous spell hadn't effected her.

She still remembered finding my body and that in itself hurt me.

Her soul was scarred but when we got to Forks. It would heal with time. As long as the others never found us. Once we got on the airplane I felt relieved as if a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I wanted to forget everything but I had to make sure Bella stayed safe. I felt tired. Bella was staring out the window. I slumped down in the seat. We wouldn't be arriving in Forks for a while. I laid my head on Bella shoulder and fell into a deep sleep.

BPOV

I lay there my head on my brothers which lay on my shoulder. It reminded me of road trips we went on when we were younger. I could not help but wonder why my memory seemed fuzzy. When I practiced time travel before going to save him I had never suffered any holes in my memory. Now the whole thing was blur. It was like I was some sorority girl who had one two many drinks and couldn't remember who she had been with before.

Except I hadn't lost a couple hours I had lost four whole days. My head throbbed like something was blocking me from remembering. Who had done this? I looked down at my brother. Could he have erased my memories? What was so bad that little ole me had to forget about it? All I knew was I was going to get down to the bottom of this.

Before I knew it I was waking up as the plane was landing and we were on our way to meet our father for the first time in our lives. After attempting to grab my carry on which was just a bit to high for me to reach, we stepped of the plane going through the small tunnel that connected the airplane to the airport. Charlie puts his arm on my shoulder and somehow it was reassuring

We were finally going to meet the man my mom had fallen in love. The man who had fathered us in a biological sense. Charlie contacted him with a number he found in mom's journal hidden in the attic. He explained that we couldn't just frivolously use our powers as the others did. Time was the most important. He stressed that we could only and should only do it when we absolutely had to when there was no other solution and then I found myself on a plane heading to Washington.

We stepped into the airport and I could immediately tell who Charlie senior was. We exchanged greetings and hugs. At first everything was awkward but by the time we grabbed what little we had from luggage and headed to Charlie's police cruiser we had bonded. I decided that I liked his warmth and his laugh. This man was definitely our father even if we hadn't been raised by him.


	3. encouters and revelations

BPOV 6 months later

Although My father and I had bonded the same couldn't be said for the sad/ dreary town of Forks. There was no love to be had for this small town. We had hailed from a small town but this really took the cake. It rained all the time and school was very cliquey. With me and Charlie the talk of the town. Apparently they never got any new kids here. Since me and Charlie were the same age and twins they placed us in all of the same classes. Except for biology and PE.

Biology was utterly dull. It didn't challenge me enough and Charlie had taken the last place for the advanced class. The bell rang signaling the start of the class in question.

I walked into class only to find the vacant seat next to mine was occupied by a strangely familiar and handsome stranger with onyx eyes.

CPOV

The Bell rang and I walked into advanced chemistry without Bella. I hated this class but I needed it for college credit and Bella had all of hers done. It was weird not being by her side. Even if it was only for a little while. Bio and PE. Then I felt a weird sensation only explained by our bond. I waved down the teacher who was late for his own class and pointed to my books he nodded giving me permission. I ran down the hall writing a note to get Isabella out of class.

I feared her brain had begun filling the black part of her memory. I rushed into her class. Her hair was in curtain mode shielding out the beautiful boy I had met during the Spanish influenza pandemic. The boy who was Isabella's soul mate. He was no longer human of course but one of the immortal life. I knew he was of no harm to Bella but he could cause a spark. If he tried anything Isabella would just freeze time. His eyes turned black and I looked at Bella. She finally noticed I was in the room. Grabbing Edward and freezing time she gracefully surprised him enough to take his mind off of harm.

She hadn't been able to stop time around him due to his genes being altered from vampire venom. Interesting I tucked that fact into the back of my mind. I grabbed Bella away from the blood lusting Edward. He looked at me strangely then. The three of us stalked out of the class room only to be met by four more mysterious vampires. Edward looked at them in askance. They moved to allow us through only to trail directly behind us.

Time freezing took a considerable amount of concentration for Bella and this was by far the longest she had to do it within such a big area. She leaned up against my frame. The strength pouring out of her. Shivering but not from the cold, her knees buckled and she fell unconscious. We had just made it out to the parking lot. Away from prying eyes and eavesdroppers. Time resumed once again. Fastforwording behind us. Edward looked at me, his eyes asking a million questions. The others just looked overwhelmed.

Isabella was trembling in my arms. The override had begun and I could not do anything for her.

EPOV

The bell rang and I waltzed right into Biology sitting at the empty work table. Everyone's thoughts were so chaotic I shut them out. Then I looked up to meet a strangely familiar deep chocolate gaze. Her face was in a mask of sorts as she walked over to me and her scent was dazzling. My nostrils flared. The vampire in me wanting her blood. My fists clenched as she seated herself pulling her hair around her face. Her scent was so intoxicating as I forced myself to control the urge to drain her. Then after the second bell rang another stranger came into the classroom handing a note to the teacher.

I met his eyes instantly knowing that he was the girl's brother.

She grabbed my sleeve pulling herself up. I looked around. Everyone's thoughts had ceased and time had frozen. Amazed I let Bella drag me to the front of the classroom.

The twins seemed to communicate through other means as we headed out of the classroom. We were met by Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper.

,

APOV

I knew this strange girl and her brother though I had received very unclear visions concerning them. We all hopped in cars. The twins went in Edward's Volvo and the rest of us into Rosalie's corvette. We were headed to our house. We had to have answers or the Volturi would catch wind of them and that was never a good thing. We arrived in record time. Edward carried the girl's limp body and we walked to the door.

Carlisle and Esme were there to greet us. When Carlisle's eyes laid on our two guests they widened in recognition. I could tell we had a long day before us and that was saying something for a vampire. We could accomplish many things within a day. Like running around the world. Reading a ton of novels. Learning a language. Endless possibilities but you get the drift. The young man did not leave his sisters side. He almost took on a possessive pose when he was in her proximity,

It was very animalistic. I noted that. The vein in the girl's neck was throbbing rapidly even though she was unconscious. Then the young man spoke.

" I am Charlie Swan Jr." and this he gestured to his sister is Bella my sister." He offered no other explanations and uttered no other words.

Then Carlisle stepped to the front his eyes gazing at the twins. "I met you in the early nineteenth century. How is it you are here" he demanded. Charlie's eyes went cold

at the mention of the period of time. He sat down and as he did his sigh was one of pain.

" I could not protect her no matter how desperately I tried. Alice you know better then anyone what premonitions do." I gasped Then he launched into a dark tale of what he and Isabella had gone through.

Charlie one year ago flashback

Walking through the halls of lakeside high was not a piece of cake. Empathy is what they call sometimes I got glimpses of what people were feeling. Being within the vicinity of some at feeling a range of things at the same time was gut wrenching. I found ways to deal though. Music helped numb the feelings take the edge off of everything. Everyone was rushing eager to leave the place that they least wanted to be. I could not of cared less about leaving or staying. I just wanted to be neutral to everything, avoid conflict when possible and keep Isabella safe from Wes who had set his eyes on her.

Mom had told me that she thought I was born first because I was supposed to shield Bella from harm. Deep down inside I knew that those words were not flowery and sweet. They held a strange truth and I had always done so. It just came naturally. Kind of like impulse and very strong instinct.

I whistled taking care to make contact with anyone's body. I stopped at my locker feeling happy. Bella and I were planning an awesome weekend together. We tried to spend a lot of time together even though it struck other people as odd. We just ignored the snide remarks that were made behind our backs. I opened my locker heaving my bag into the small compartment meant to be convenient to students. The lockers at lakeside High had not been changed since the school was first established over a half a century ago. IT creaked open and out dropped a blood red envelope with my initials on it. I picked it off the floor wondering if it was a joke.

As soon as my fingers touched it an electric jolt was sent up and down my body. The sender was evil and bordering on mad WES. On impulse I wanted to burn the damn thing.

" I would open it if I were you" a voice whispered close to my ear. Meg who was one of his minions had come up behind me. I cracked open the seal fingers fumbling. Nothing that had Wes written all over it was good. A fine yet expensive paper lay inside.

Carefully sliding the message out of its foreboding envelope. Crimson words were ablaze on the paper.

"Join us or she will be mine" was scrolled across the delicate paper in an angry elegant cursive.

Flashback ends

"Then they tricked me into attempting to time travel. Somehow my soul got stuck in neutral for a while. Isabella came after me but I failed her and made her forget. Now we are on the run. We want to be happy and live but there can only be four not five." He started to break down in anguish mumbling unintelligible words. I kneeled by her side finally whispering words that had been gnawing at my insides for two weeks.

" I am sorry Bella" tears rolled down my cheek. Then I felt her hand upon my cheek. It was sweaty and feverish. " Do not fret I am stronger than you think. She looked around the room." We have quite the audience don't we."

She sat up with my help.

BPOV

My eyes fluttered open at my brothers anguish. I had never seen him reduced to such a state. I touched my palm to his cheek. " I am stronger than you think." I moaned while getting into a sitting position with my brothers aide. I gazed at the cullens. Half of me wanted to quickly get out of the room.

" I lived for months thinking you were dead, nothing humbles one than finding a loved one dead." Trembling slightly I looked at the familiar boy who struck a cord within me. I stood up slowly ignoring my brother's protests. I stood in front of the bronze haired boy. Gazing up at him. I felt my eyes change then.

"what color have my eyes turned" I whispered. He looked confused but he answered gruffly they are purple with specs of green and gold. I gasped. Covering my mouth. He looked even more confused. I could see he wheels turning.

" Does that have any significance" he snapped.

" Yes it does you and I are soul mates"

Read and review if you would like me to continue

Thanks faithful readers I will soon publish the next installments to my other stories check them out if you haven't yet.


End file.
